


执(八)[迟瑞×罗勤耕]

by sophie0817



Category: Chiqin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie0817/pseuds/sophie0817





	执(八)[迟瑞×罗勤耕]

罗勤耕这一夜睡得很安稳。

不过与其说是安稳，不如说他是真的累了。连着那么多天的高度紧张，又加上反抗不成的情绪，还有昨天晚上从来没有过的...体力劳动...，身体本能地陷入了沉睡状态。他本是一个多梦的人，不过这一夜，他连梦都没来得及做...

迟瑞就一直侧躺着，把人搂在怀里像得了什么宝贝一样，藏了一夜。这会儿醒了，就这么看着怀里人熟睡时的乖巧面孔。

“好看 ” 

迟少爷像个痴汉一样，吻上了那人的额头。末了稍稍抬头，又盯着人家看，好像怎么看都看不够似的:

“没人比我的夫人更好看” 

迟瑞的这种痴汉行为持续了很久很久，终于看到眼前人眉头一蹙，像是感受到了他灼人的视线一般，马上就要醒了。他又把人往怀里揽了揽:

“醒了就要骂我的吧 ”

迟瑞微微笑出了声，没办法，昨天那样对他，他醒了一定是要生气的。不过...他的勤耕昨天晚上那个样子，是个正常男人都忍不住的吧？不过能见到回那人情动的模样，他迟瑞被那人骂死也都值了...！

他就这么想着，突然看见怀里人睫毛微颤，慢慢睁开了那双漂亮的眼睛。果不其然，那人在看到他的时候，立马就往后挣着，要脱离这个怀抱，但是没能如愿。

“夫人醒了？”

迟瑞又要吻上去，怀里人一偏头，躲过了这个吻。

“你滚...！” 那人刚睡醒，嗓子还不清亮，像是想让自己的话听起来更有威慑力一般，又故意提高了几个音量。可惜，听到迟瑞耳朵眼里，就只剩下软糯糯的一声娇嗔了...

“夫人刚跟我成了亲，昨天晚上又在我怀里睡得这么熟，现在醒了就要赶我走 ” 他的眼神和声音里都染上了几分委屈:

“可真是没良心呢 ” 

罗勤耕就这么被眼前人箍在怀里，挣也挣不脱。他没良心？不知道昨天是谁骗他喝了那酒，做出那等无耻之事，现在倒反过来说他没良心？

“禽兽，你还要不要脸？！！”

罗勤耕终于骂出了这句话，有...有失儒雅.....他以前从不会这样，就算是遇到了什么不公，生活再不顺心，他都没有说过一个脏字，可自从这人把他强行绑来之后，他突然觉得，有些人不骂上一骂，真的不解气...

“是，我是禽兽，我不要脸” 迟瑞抬腿，压制住了怀里人不安分的动作，又一个翻身，把人压在了身下，他看着身下人涨红的脸颊，又把头埋在那人香气腾腾的颈窝里细细嗅了一把。

“那夫人昨天晚上，可是被禽兽伺候得很舒服呢 ”

“那是你逼我的，你在酒里动了手脚.....”

“那夫人昨天晚上不舒服吗？” 迟瑞打断了他的话，接着又像是在回忆昨天晚上的盛况，还摇了摇头:

“不对，不对，夫人昨天晚上那副样子，眉目含情，叫得也好听，明明是舒服的啊... ”

“你闭嘴！别...别说了！” 罗勤耕语塞，这个畜生一定是又把他昨天晚上狼狈不堪的样子细细回味了一遍......他怎么能那么厚颜无耻？

他这么想着那人刚才可能在想的东西，突然脑海里关于昨天晚上的记忆也一下子清晰了起来。他.....他昨天晚上，居然.....居然真的那副样子......他居然在这个禽兽的身下......

.....不！不能再想了！那本来就不是他的错，都是这个骗子，人渣！...他摇了摇头，像是像要把这段不快的记忆从脑海里驱逐出去，让自己清醒起来。

 

“...我不跟你说了！” 罗勤耕想要起身，但身上这座大山根本不让他起来。

“你滚开！”

迟瑞看着身下人气呼呼的模样，挑了下眉，真的从那人身上起来，赤身裸体就下了床，还给那人让了条路出来。

罗勤耕得了自由，终于起身套上睡袍，遮住了满身情爱的痕迹，又在那人灼热的注视下，下了床。他不动还好，这一动，昨天某人作恶的证据就顺着那里...开始往外流.....这让他觉得很不舒服......

“你...你让开！” 他故意不去看赤着身子站在床边死盯着他的那只禽兽。可是那人的无耻太过明显，他恨不得立马把那人赶出去才好。可他知道，那根本不可能。

那人又往后退了两步，就这么看着他颤抖着步子，拖着酸软的身子，一小步一小步往沐浴的小房间挪去。就在他刚把小房间的门打开，刚跨进去的时候，后面那人三两步就追了过来。

“夫人，不一起洗吗？”

“滚！”

“那好...”

迟瑞像是得了令一般，还真的“滚”出去更衣去了......

 

——————

沐浴的小房间里早已备好了热水，罗勤耕锁紧了门，把自己埋进了木桶里。他用手仔仔细细搓洗着身上清晰可见的痕迹，像是极力要把它们从身体上抹掉。可惜，那些大大小小的痕迹新旧重叠，哪里是那么轻易就抹去的？他越是使劲，那些痕迹反而越是有了血色，更加明显了。无奈放弃后，他用手捧了捧水，想要洗一下脸，突然看见大拇指指腹上还残留着的红色印泥。

.....莫非....他昨天晚上，真的签了那纸婚书？？他隐隐约约回忆起了一些细枝末节，可具体是什么情况下签的，他真的记不起来了.....

他突然失了所有气力，由着身子往下滑，把他整个人都没进了水里。一秒，两秒....不知道过去了多久，他觉得自己马上就要窒息了，但脑海里突然浮现出了浮生的小身影。

对，浮生！他还有浮生！.....不算什么，这些都不算什么...反正那人都已经绑着自己成亲了，还有什么是他迟瑞做不出来的？况且现在整个金城都知道他罗勤耕被人抬进了迟家的大门，那个东西签不签的，确实是没有多大意义了...

他使了下劲，终于把自己从水里解救了出来。

 

——————

迟瑞这会儿坐在房间里，看着下人摆满了一桌子的饭菜，耐心等着他的夫人出来。可左等右等，怎么也不见人，他干脆起了身，就要往小房间的方向去。还没走两步，就看到那人穿着灰色睡袍，顶着还有些湿汽的头发从里面出来了。

那人走到他面前，也不看桌上的饭菜，不过这回倒是没挑离他最远的位置落座。迟瑞突然一阵欣慰，又是一阵自我满足。他看着那人坐在自己对面，等着那人开口。

“迟瑞，事已至此，我也改变不了什么。” 罗勤耕终于开了口，他就这么看着迟瑞，眼神里满是坚定。

“既然你我已经.....已经成了亲，我希望你能尊重我。” 他顿了顿，提出了自己的要求:

“我希望你能跟我约法三章。”

迟瑞看着心上人终于忍不住伸出了小爪子要挠他一下的可爱模样，只觉得有趣——不错，学会跟他谈条件了。他没说什么，只示意罗勤耕继续。

“第一，我是一个人，不是你的....你的玩物，你不能限制我的自由”

“嗯，可以考虑”

“第二，浮生是我的孩子，我理应陪着他”

“嗯，有道理”

“第三，我们分开住.......”

“不行！我不同意”

迟瑞终于在听到第三个条件的时候，忍不住打断了。 “勤耕，” 他来到那人身前，弯下身子抚上了那人肩膀，亲昵地唤着那人的名字，

“这不可能，勤耕。” 他觉得有点好笑，这人还没刚跟自己成亲，就忙着要把他赶出去了？可真是个小白眼狼呢。

“不要太贪心。”

他望进那人墨色的眸子里，继续道 : “没有哪一家的新婚夫妻刚成亲就分房睡的，你就不用想了。况且.....” 

他又凑近了几分，在那人耳边私语一般道:

“况且，人家都说小别胜新婚，虽然你不会想我......可我着实想你想得紧。一日不见，如隔三秋，我不敢保证几天见不到你，不会做出什么事情来，比如说，" 他压低了声音，带上了一丝捉弄人的意味: 

"比如说，让你能见到我的时间，都在床上度过......"

"不知羞耻！混蛋！"罗勤耕一下子跳了起来。迟瑞也不拦他，就看着他站在那里，气得大声喘气，漂亮的胸脯起伏不停。

"第一点，只要你不想着离开，你就是我迟府的主人。你想要什么我都能给你。"

"第二点，浮生当然应该交给你来养，不过，要等到我们有了孩子。"

"第三点" 

他又一次认真严肃一字一句地作出了答复: 

" 不可能。"

 

——————

罗勤耕看着那人无赖的样子，知道这次谈话失败了...半晌，他又想出了什么似的，眼睛落在左手边的椅子上，也不看迟瑞。

"我要继续去学堂教书 "

"哦？夫人还要出去劳累？"

罗勤耕又觉得他要不同意，忙转向他，补道: "我本来跟校长要了三天假，但是到现在...已经半月没回去了，这样下去不是个样子。"

迟瑞不答，就这么看着他，看得罗勤耕心里更是忐忑不安。末了他终于开了口:

"夫人要出去教书育人，是好事，我支持" 迟瑞拉住罗勤耕的手腕，把人带到桌前，又给人把椅子摆正，碗筷摆好。

"那请问现在可以吃饭了吗？夫人？"

 

罗勤耕还想说什么，可迟瑞并不打算继续谈下去。他只是不停往罗勤耕碗里夹菜，直到把碗里都装满了才停手。

"夫人要多吃点，好好儿补补身子。" 他眼角眉梢又带上了笑意: 

"这样，夫人很快就能见到浮生了"

 

——————

第二天，罗勤耕就如愿以偿继续到学堂教书育人去了。不过跟以往不同的是他身边多出了两个人，除了他上课的时间外，形影不离。

罗勤耕头痛极了，就知道那个人渣不可能轻易同意...学堂本来是个和谐自由，先生和孩子们亲爱有加，播洒汲取知识的地方，这下好了，别说是孩子们想亲近，就是隔着老远望见了身后这两个人，都要躲到门后去的。他也想过支开这两个人，可是每次他们都说这是他们少爷的意思，少爷说要寸步不离......

"混蛋！" 

他又一次骂出了声儿。那人什么意思？还是怕他跑了不成？浮生还在，他又能跑到哪里去？用得着这样？......

罗勤耕无奈，硬着头皮忍着别人投来的各种打量的目光，熬完了一天的课。

 

————————

 

"迟瑞！你这样我没法儿上课！" 回到迟府，罗勤耕再也忍不住了。他来到房里第一件事，就是对着坐在那里的迟瑞发了一通牢骚 : "让你的人不要跟着我！我不会走。"

"你说，你不会走？" 迟瑞突然眼睛里有了光亮，他站起身要把罗勤耕揽到怀里，被那人向后退躲开了之后，停在了原地，带着丝丝欣喜和不确定 : "你说....你不会离开我？"

罗勤耕无奈，他怕不是误会了。不会离开？他只是想让他把人撤走，怎么就扯到了离不离开？而且，离开...是一定要离开的...要带着浮生，一起离开.....

"我不是那个意思" 他没有挑明，只是继续道: "你的人打扰到我上课了，学堂的孩子都怕得不行，这样下去没人愿意跟我亲近了，你要我怎么办？"

迟瑞眼里的光亮暗淡了下去，许久，他终于开了口: " 好，你不喜欢，那便不让他们跟着了。" 他忽而又提高了声音: 

"但你既然答应我不会走，就不许骗我。" 他看那人没有接话，又补了一句:

 

"否则，你知道会有什么后果。"


End file.
